Hawkins
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Mrs. Hawkins was the landlady of a boarding house in the East End of London, England. One of her tenants was a dancing girl named Ivy Pearson. A patron of the bar named Edward Hyde had taken an unhealthy interest in Ivy and came to her room at the boarding house where he psychologically abused her. The background of Mrs. Hawkins is largely unknown. It is also unclear which time era she was the most active, to say nothing of what year it was on the instances where she learned about the licentiousness of Mister Edward Hyde. Mrs. Hawkins was an elderly woman during the time that Edward Hyde was patronizing her boarding house, implying that she had passed away of old age some time later. It is unknown when Mrs. Hawkins died, or how old she was at the time of her death. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) Dracula's Daughter Hawkins was a middle-aged police constable that worked out of the town of Whitby in the 1930s. In 1931, he and another constable named Albert discovered the bodies of the vampire Count Dracula and his mad servant Renfield in a crypt in Carfax Abbey. The bodies were taken back to Whitby Jail where both men were tasked with overseeing them. Hawkins contacted a man named Squires at Scotland Yard and inquired as to what they were supposed to do with the bodies. Squire told them that Commissioner Basil Humphrey was going to send somebody to collect them at 10:00. While Albert and he waited, Hawkins had to endure his partner's nervousness about having a vampire corpse in their holding cell. When Albert heard a strange noise coming from the cell, Hawkins went in to investigate. Albert thought they had rats. Hawkins saw the trail of something burrowing in the dirt floor of the cell, but never saw any rats. As he left, he handed Albert a pistol to defend himself in case the bodies decided to "get up and start walking". Dracula's Daughter (1936) Stranger Things Hawkins is a suburban town located in the U.S. state of Indiana. It is the main setting for the 2016 Netflix television series Stranger Things. Although a rather unassuming and idyllic community, the town of Hawkins experienced no small measure of strangeness in 1983 and 1984. Remnants of the C.I.A. sponsored program known as MK-ULTRA conducted a series of bizarre experiments using the Hawkins Power and Light facility as a cover. The head of this program was a controversial scientist named Doctor Martin Brenner. This involved subjecting volunteers to scientific experimentation utilizing psychoactive hallucinogens. One of these subjects, was a young girl who was given the designation of Eleven. Hawkins Power and Light also discovered a doorway into an alternate dimension that some have come to refer to as the "Upside Down". A creature from the Upside Down identified by some as a "Demogorgon", emerged from the Upside Down, and terrorized several locals. The sheriff of Hawkins, Indiana in the early 1980s was Jim Hopper. He was assisted by his deputies, Powell and Callahan. Some of the notable families in Hawkins includes the Wheeler family, the Byers family, the Henderson family, and the Sinclair family. Points of interest include the Hawkins Middle School, Hawkins High School, the Hawkins Sheriff's Office, and "Fort Byers". Notes The following links all redirect to this page. Some links may redirect to specific sections of the page. * Dr. Hawkins * Doctor Hawkins * Mr. Hawkins * Mrs. Hawkins * Miss Hawkins * Mister Hawkins References